


Trap:罠

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: 把齊格弗里德丟進一個有紅方和黑方Lancer的房間到底是某人的誤會還是惡作劇呢。





	Trap:罠

**Author's Note:**

> 標題來自阿虛的裏人格爆發50題 39. Trap:罠
> 
> （又）一趟車。迦爾納+大公 x 飛哥的三劈……所以是紅黑槍x黑劍（……
> 
> 週年池子飛哥二寶的產物。反正就是一個myroom一個隊伍1號位撈出來的我不管了。  
> 又崩又黃又OOC很對不起。  
> 寫了這麼多黃該幹點正事了吧！ME！（是個肝了很多池子的網黃作家）  
> 請自行走腎。  
> 可以的話想有時間去看原典，只看過其中兩位的原典的我真是太菜了對不起……（爆）

「怎麼樣怎麼樣感覺有沒有什麼變化？」  
藍色光圈從視線裡消失以後齊格弗里德回到了地面，看著紅棕色頭髮的少女幾乎是蹦跳著對他湊了過去，眼睛發亮的，而名垂青史的天才站在屏幕後面，仿佛是對這件工作終於順利完成而鬆一口氣一樣離開了她的位置。「我之前也說過寶具的強化只有在戰鬥的時候才會感覺到吧。」  
她微笑著說，輕輕敲了一下少女的頭。  
「唔哦不要敲我的頭啦。」  
「哼哼，總之今天萬能的達芬奇醬也完美地完成了工作，巴爾蒙克的輸出功率已經調整過了，」美麗的天才叉著腰說，「下次去靈子轉移的時候就能感受到區別吧。」  
「那個，謝謝您，這麼晚了還勞煩您做這種工作……」齊格弗里德幾乎是下意識地道歉，「真是不好意思……」  
「咦？小事一樁啦，我可是效率很高的，一下子就做好了。」她微笑著擺了擺手表示沒關係，「所以好孩子的睡覺時間也到啦，立香也快點去睡哦。」  
「知～道～啦～我最喜歡達芬奇醬了！」  
Master拖長了聲音回答，而和達芬奇女士道過晚安以後，他也跟著少女走出了工房。  
「可以順利強化寶具真是太好啦！我還以為這次沒辦法了呢。」  
陪同少女穿過走廊的時候她似乎還沉浸在興奮的情緒之中，而這讓齊格弗里德甚至感到連道謝這種簡單的事都多少有些難以啟齒……直到他們到了Master的房間門口。  
「……那個，謝謝妳，Master，明明早就應該向妳道謝，卻等了這麼久才能說出來……」  
「不，啊，沒那種事……」少女幾乎是手忙腳亂地否認著，「說到底這種事只是我任性的想法，自己也覺得應該要好好反省……」迦勒底的Master撓了撓臉頰，和剛剛在達芬奇女士面前那種活潑的樣子相反，現在的她仿佛有點無所適從地移開了視線。  
不過反省什麼的，明天再做也可以，結果好就一切都好啦，她說著打開房間的門。  
「……是啊，妳說的對。」齊格弗里德忍不住微笑，「那麼，我也先告辭了。」  
「啊，等一下。」齊格弗里德聽到少女說——而他並不知道她到底是哪來的力氣，可以將他往門的方向一推就將他塞進了房間裡。

「噠噠！SURPRISE！謝謝你們啦我去瑪修那邊睡，晚上愉快！」

門關上了，Master的身影消失在他的視線中。

這大抵只是年輕女孩無傷大雅的小小惡作劇……至少齊格弗里德一開始是這麼想的，直到他看到與他共處一室的迦爾納和弗拉德公。

這可不妙，各種意義上的非常不妙——當然不是因為他個人對他們有什麼特別的意見，畢竟他們都是可靠的戰友，在各種戰鬥中齊格弗里德當然也曾經受到他們關照。然而，他們在沒多久之前才經歷了邪龍的血引發的某個「意外」：他在「發情」的狀態下同時與兩位Lancer交媾，雖然中途經歷了什麼已經不太能記起來了，然而這件事發生過卻是千真萬確——

……  
「……晚，晚上好。」齊格弗里德下意識地擠出一句，那大概也是他現在唯一能說出的話了。  
「晚上好。」迦爾納用同樣的話回答了他。  
「終於來了嗎。」穿刺公說。

——所以「終於來了」是什麼意思？  
齊格弗里德忍不住提出了這個問題，而對為什麼迦爾納和弗拉德公都待在Master的房間裡這個疑問則是吞了下去。  
如果要解釋的話，事情就該從Master擺弄著召喚系統說起。當時在一旁看著她的就是迦爾納和弗拉德公。一開始的結果似乎並不順利，折騰了一陣子以後少女就哀嚎著說我不幹了，胡亂把那些觸媒丟了過去之後就用手捂住了臉轉了過去——然後穿刺公的樁子從地上升起，而想要阻止弗拉德公的迦爾納使用了梵天法寶，火焰般的箭矢從空中落下。最後結果就是木樁和箭矢都貫穿了那些五顏六色的寶石，而Master終於獲得了另一個齊格弗里德的靈基碎片。

「我想你應該知道強化寶具就需要找到跟現在的你一樣的另一個數據包，考慮成再召喚一個一樣的從者也不是不行……」

迦爾納解釋著，雖然並不十分明白，但還是讓齊格弗里德開始在意起他說話的用詞和描述的方式——數據什麼的，總覺得達芬奇女士也是這麼說……

「……然後Master就很高興地跑了出去，而且說要我們在這裡等她，等下有驚喜。」

所以那句「驚喜」就是這個意思嗎，齊格弗里德忍不住想，而至於Master為什麼會覺得把他塞進有迦爾納以及弗拉德公的房間並且鎖上了門會是對他們表示「感謝」的方式……  
——如果她不是知道了上次發生的事，認為讓齊格弗里德和兩位Lancer共度良宵是個好主意的話，就應該是她認為「齊格弗里德的寶具強化成功」是他們的功勞——就像她給了做調整工作的達芬奇女士QP做答謝和報酬一樣，說不定只是順理成章地，覺得是應該將他們獲得的「戰利品」帶過來罷了。

所以說這真是非常不妙，畢竟無論是哪種推測都導向了這麼一個結果。迦爾納在解釋完了以後就沒有再說什麼，弗拉德公也並未對自己的行為多加說明和辯解，沉默又一次充滿了空氣。

「……可是在召喚系統那邊起了衝突還使用寶具什麼的，這種事我並不能認同。」齊格弗里德忍不住皺起眉頭，畢竟那怎麼想這都是不該有的行為。

余看不得家臣那副難看的樣子，弗拉德公說，他並沒有解釋更多——又或者說他甚至不認為自己有做錯什麼。迦爾納倒是乾脆地承認了自己做得不對——的確，那是完全基於「應該去阻止對方」的這種判斷所做出的行為，至於後果如何我沒有考慮過。這樣做的確不太好，不過如果還有下一次的話，我肯定還是會這樣做吧。

意思就是他們一個認為自己沒有做錯，一個是知道自己錯了然而並不打算改正。弗拉德公雖然受到狂化和鮮血傳承的影響，然而原則和人格並不會輕易改變；至於迦爾納，齊格弗里德也早就知道他總會連這種很可能不該說的話也說出來，不過「反省過了但還是不認為需要改正」，很可能比完全不認為自己有錯來得更糟。

「這樣Master肯定會很困擾，所以我覺得還是應該向她道歉……」  
「但她看上去並不像是覺得困擾。」迦爾納歪著頭說，「離開之前不是還說了晚上愉快嗎？」

「——所以屠龍者啊，你現在知道為什麼余的家臣要將你帶到這裡來了嗎？」齊格弗里德聽到穿刺公說——明明他既沒有靈體化也並未以什麼特別的方式移動，卻只讓他覺得瓦拉幾亞的王如同一團黑霧一般靠近了，冰冷的手指掐著他的牙關。而之後與其說是親吻，不如說是對著他的嘴唇和舌頭咬了過去，吸血鬼的獠牙刮破黏膜組織，甚至刺到舌頭傳來尖銳的疼痛。  
穿刺公在吮吸著從那些傷口滲出的鮮血——然而現在才察覺到這一點是不是多少有些太晚了？齊格弗里德試圖掙扎著卻有點力不從心，幾乎要暈過去——他當然不是不知道吸血行爲會引發這樣的後果……然而這才是剛剛開始。與他們共處一室的迦爾納也從齊格弗里德的背後靠了過去，試圖解開他的盔甲。

所以現在可不是說什麼「還不知道要怎麼面對上次發生的事」的時候。  
因為它大概馬上就要發生第二次了——而糟糕的地方在於，與其說是並沒有想好怎麼面對，不如說，他幾乎是要到這個時候才意識到自己也許不如想象中一樣對這件事有某種堅定的抗拒：應該存在於某處的這種想法，就是到了這時候也沒有冒出來。儘管他是因為Master的某種誤解或者是惡作劇才來到這裡，情人或者是戰利品什麼的……

……Master，腦海裡出現這個詞的時候他幾乎嚇了一跳。

等，等一下，這是Master的房間——至少不要在這裡……齊格弗里德掙扎著擠出這麼一句：事到如今這差不多就是他唯一在意的事了。然而弗拉德公肯定不會在意這一點，說不定還會說Master將這個房間給他們使用也是向國王獻上的禮物——謝天謝地，穿刺公沒有這麼說，而迦爾納也並不對此有什麼意見：也許他就這樣順理成章地接受了是個來得更嚴重的問題。這麼想來，說不定他對自己和對施捨的英雄都有相當程度的誤解……位置的變換並未讓氣氛產生變化，弗拉德公還在以一種相對溫和的方式品嘗他的鮮血，他有時候吮吸著剛剛在齊格弗里德的舌頭上留下的傷口，或者把自己的舌尖擠進去他的口腔裡翻攪著，動作溫柔而細膩仿佛真是在對待情人一般，分開的時候他們嘴唇之間還連著線。吸血鬼的確曾對他露出獠牙，現在又收了回去，而讓齊格弗里德會在意的也不過是那低得異常的體溫——他還是多少有些不習慣這個，尤其是當穿刺公的氣息靠到他的脖子附近的時候這種感覺就更為明顯……而在不知不覺間迦爾納已經將他的鎧甲和衣物解開，剩下的那些也僅僅是掛在身上而已。太陽之子熾熱的手掌從後面伸過去覆在齊格弗里德的胸膛上輕輕揉捏著他胸前的肌肉，然後又仿佛想起了什麼似的去觸碰他背上的傷痕。

不，那裡的話……齊格弗里德下意識的想阻止他繼續下去。然而迦爾納的嘴唇已經靠在上面，而到了柔軟濕潤的舌頭碰到那裡的肌膚，沿著脊柱骨節滑動的時候這一切就變得更加刺激：明明那應該只是傳說的具現，他也只是將其理解為某個詛咒，然而這種被直接碰到弱點的感覺簡直像是某種甜美的毒藥——他隱約記得上次也差不多是這樣，從背上的詛咒到尾巴里側的逆鱗都仿佛只為感受快樂而存在——明明當時他的意識根本是不清不楚，然而身體卻記得這些。

穿刺公將手指伸進屠龍者的嘴裡，並不是翻攪著舌頭而是試圖進入得更深，指腹壓在了舌根上的不適感讓他禁不住顫抖，更遑論進入得更深，差不多碰到喉嚨，那免不了讓他咳嗽起來——然而弗拉德公並無放棄的意思，不到片刻之後又繼續下去。那目的已經十分明顯，肯定是想要使用他的嘴才這麼做讓他習慣，手指在嘴裡攪動著直到無法再繼續推進。而在這時候迦爾納的手掌包裹著他的性器，不消幾下他就硬了起來。這種感覺當然並不陌生，可是……弗拉德公並沒有像剛才一樣掐著他的牙關阻止他把嘴合上，而是一邊輕輕地撫摸著他的臉頰和脖頸，手指在泛著光的紋路上摩擦著，而與之同時迦爾納手上的動作並沒有停下，血液在往下身衝去，快樂如觸電一般從下腹竄了上去。那甚至讓齊格弗里德覺得弗拉德公在他的嘴裡攪動進出的手指也可以帶來某些奇異而陌生的快樂，幾乎讓他窒息，更不要說迦爾納還靠得更近，用另一邊的手指捏起他的乳頭揉搓著……這一切毫無疑問的使他情慾高漲。

「……正如余所想的一樣，這裡幾乎沒有被好好用過。」齊格弗里德聽到穿刺公如惡魔一般的竊笑，被唾液沾濕的手指按著他的嘴唇摩挲著卻並不像在與他說話，「明明素質相當不錯。」  
「我看不到強迫他去這麼做的必要，」迦爾納說。  
「呵。他可是相當喜歡啊。」弗拉德公對迦爾納所說的不置可否，不過好像也不打算繼續用言語挑釁——齊格弗里德早就知道剛剛弗拉德公這麼做是想要使用他的嘴，然而也並不見得會預見到是這種方式……躺著張開嘴讓對方的性器進入什麼的，還是多少有點超出他的想象範圍。說這種姿勢使得對方性器可以長驅直入是半點也不誇張，甚至覺得是要撐開喉嚨壓迫著內裡，那當然讓他呼吸困難。開始動作的時候齊格弗里德甚至忍不住繃緊了身體，全身顫抖起來。而這時迦爾納則是仿佛想要安慰他一般，濕潤柔軟的舌頭先是在胸口輕輕沿著發光的痕跡移動著，吻過凸起的肌肉和肋骨，在乳暈上啃咬了幾下之後齊格弗里德當然也有了反應。他熟悉的細長手指從後穴擠了進去，那說不上很快，只是手指每一次彎曲，撐開內裡的黏膜時都免不了令他繃緊身體……那可能是兩根還是三根手指，有時候還分開一些。迦爾納的手指在他的體內慢慢摸索著，並未非常深入而是停留在相當淺的地方按壓，快樂擊中尾椎而熱流湧向下腹。齊格弗里德也不知道那是巧合還是故意的，弗拉德公的性器進入得更深，令他呼吸困難差不多要暈過去，就這樣迎來了第一次高潮。  
……穿刺公在看到他這樣以後似乎終於是放過了他：齊格弗里德終於獲得了躺在床上盡情呼吸，或者說，喘息的機會，吸血鬼彎下了腰，像是要獎勵他一般在嘴唇上落下細碎的親吻；而小腹處傳來了輕微的癢，迦爾納的舌頭在那裡移動著，大概是在舔掉剛剛他射出來的精液——在理解到這一點以後齊格弗里德難免忽然又覺得下身一緊——這種事當然是讓他無可避免地感到羞恥，他抓著迦爾納的頭髮只想叫他停下，然而對方卻並沒有這麼做的意思。柔軟濕潤的舌頭到了性器根部從下往上舔舐著，指尖抵在頂端擠壓磨蹭著小孔，仿佛要從那裡擠進去……那讓他如觸電一般全身發麻，而吸血鬼如同吞下他的鮮血一般吞下他的喘息和低吟。

……明明那時候意識早已模糊而不受控制，再怎麼努力去回憶也並不能真正想起什麼，然而這一刻也好，上一次也好，仿佛只有肉體的快樂是鮮明的。齊格弗里德甚至也分不清是什麼令他覺得口乾舌燥，只覺得身體裡有某個熟悉又陌生的部分在叫囂著想要更多……而這一次和法夫納的血很可能並沒有什麼關係。

「那，那個……」他吞吞吐吐地說著，喉嚨因為之前被使用過多少有些發疼，聲音也沙啞著甚至是開始顫抖。  
「……不進來，嗎……」  
齊格弗里德幾乎是鬼使神差一般擠出了這麼一句，卻在說出來以後才察覺到在這個時候對兩位Lancer發出這種邀請可絕對說不上是什麼好主意，而他甚至可以知道聽到他這麼說之後迦爾納和弗拉德公都停了一下，至於那到底是面面相覷，抑或是還和先前一樣充滿了火藥味的眼神交流就很難說了。  
他覺得自己一定是瘋了。

……但他們並沒有再說什麼，也不見得對這件事本身有什麼遲疑。弗拉德公用獠牙在齊格弗里德的脖子上咬出新的傷口，在進入他以後並沒有急著動作；迦爾納的手指也擠了進去，彎曲著讓他覺得自己要被撐開到極限——而沒幾下以後他也靠了過去。  
「抱歉，我忍不住了。」迦爾納用明顯因為情慾而沙啞乃至是顫抖的聲音在他耳邊說。那也多少是有些出乎意料的，畢竟迦爾納無論是在情事抑或是平日都不經常表現情緒，算是相當內斂而身段柔軟，總是願意去主動取悅他的——在他看來，這種幾乎說得上露骨地承認乃至是直接表達慾望的並不怎麼常見。迦爾納也進入了他，抓著他的腰開始動作之後，氣息先是靠在肩膀上，然後又仿佛想起什麼一樣撥開齊格弗里德因為汗水帶上濕氣的頭髮，在他的後頸上咬了一口。

……就好像是他也想留下什麼標記一樣。齊格弗里德被咬到的時候想。

他不是很清楚這到底持續了多久，最開始還是迦爾納用手愛撫著他的性器讓他射出來，而在被他們操到高潮一兩次以後那就已經並不受他自己控制——高潮從猛烈變得綿長而柔軟似乎也沒用到多少時間。這場情事雖然激烈但他們大抵還是相當溫柔，他們如對待情人一般對待齊格弗里德——儘管有時候也免不了要把他弄痛……他也知道弗拉德公並不是故意要將他的腰掐得發疼。意識仿佛已經被熱度吞噬，而最後的理智也被沉進冰冷的黑暗深處，剩下所有都要被快樂佔據……連自我也與貪婪的龍種同化。

……而齊格弗里德甚至不知道到底是如同邪惡的龍一般貪求快樂的自己，是常常沉浸于寂靜的瘋狂之中的吸血鬼，抑或是順理成章地接受了這一切的太陽之子在某種程度上來說也許是最不正常的一個，他不知道，也許他們誰也不見得比誰好到那裡去。齊格弗里德的角，翅膀和尾巴大概是因為魔力的失控而顯現，手臂和大腿上長出了鱗片，連指甲和牙齒也變得尖利起來，而無論是迦爾納還是弗拉德公好像也並沒有在意這一點，只是任由齊格弗里德在自己背上留下撕扯血肉一般的抓痕，在親吻的時候將他們咬傷，然後也和之前一樣吞下他嘶吼甚至是咆哮一般的喘息。

……他覺得自己仿佛是做了個漫長而混亂的夢，熟悉和陌生的景色混到一起——他以為自己能夠分辨卻做不到。醒來的時候角，鱗片，翅膀和尾巴都已經消失，指甲和牙齒也恢復了原狀。弗拉德公從後面圈著他的腰，似乎是還在睡；而迦爾納好像是在他之前就醒了，但還躺在他旁邊……他看到齊格弗里德也睜開眼睛，就伸出手去輕輕撫摸著脖子上的那些咬痕。  
痛嗎。  
……不會。他搖了搖頭，然後迦爾納湊了過去，在其中一個被吸血鬼的獠牙咬出來的傷痕上咬了一口。

嗚……！齊格弗里德忍不住哼聲：他以為那應該只是輕柔的一下，結果卻不是。  
「難，難道……」他勉強擠出一句，「是，是在嫉妒嗎。」  
「是。」  
迦爾納的直接甚至令他多少有些啞口無言。  
「……也許跟你想象中的不太一樣，但我畢竟也不是什麼聖人。」  
「……對，對不起……」他下意識地移開視線開始道歉，卻並不知道這算是針對哪一點。  
「不要道歉。」迦爾納打斷他的話，站了起來說去給他倒點水喝然後俯下身在齊格弗里德的耳邊落下一個親吻。齊格弗里德本來想說這樣會吵醒弗拉德公所以不用，然而話到嘴邊終於又吞了回去。

「別裝睡了，黑方的Lancer。」他聽到迦爾納說，語氣裡帶著某種仿佛被盡力收斂過的殺意。「你的喉嚨當然不會感到乾渴，他不一樣。」  
門關上了，迦爾納走出去以後弗拉德公也放開了齊格弗里德，坐起來以後看著他片刻仿佛想與他說些什麼，但終究又什麼也沒有說，只是抓起了屠龍者的手，親吻了他的手指指尖。

*

「……前輩你在找什麼嗎……？」藤丸立香聽到的時候幾乎嚇了一跳。戴眼鏡的少女拿著茶具站在了房間門口，這個時間的話應該是想請她去吃下午茶。  
「瑪修啊，沒，沒事，只是我之前用的髮夾找不到了，這種小東西真是麻煩呢有多少都會消失。」她笑著搪塞，打開冰箱，轉移了話題。「今天是設備維護的時間所以是去吃下午茶吧，早上Archer教我做了蛋糕，在冰櫃裡，你先拿去和大家一起吃哦……雖，雖然我沒什麼信心……」  
「哇！」少女拿著蛋糕，眼睛亮了起來，「那前輩呢，不來吃嗎？」  
「我當然也要吃啦～隨便收拾一下房間就過去哦。」

看著瑪修離去她鬆了口氣。  
畢竟自己在房間裡放了攝像機這種事要是被她知道了那可太不妙了，她想著。打開了電源看著屏幕——等待自己的應該是某些相當刺激的場面吧……

「……誒，等等，為什麼出去了啦！」

……可惡，所以這就是迦勒底的設施的壞處。為了遇到什麼事人員可以盡快逃生，房間也做成了從裡面開門很方便的設計……這真是藤丸立香的大失敗，她忿忿不平地想著。

所以用魔術把他推進去還不行，下次再向Caster請教怎麼用符文設置封閉的結界吧。

最好還是堅不可摧的那種。

End

**Author's Note:**

> カルデアの中には　魔物がすむの
> 
> 我的迦勒底真的很危險的。  
> 現在甚至有紅黑槍第六寶喂到70級。  
> 做這種事一定抽不到飛哥第三寶了。


End file.
